official_oatw_discordcampfandomcom-20200213-history
OATW C2
The Perfect Setup is the second challenge of OATW. Team Blizzard wins the challenge and Hair Bow is eliminated. Challenge The challenge is for both teams to setup the perfect date for Lurker Fruit’s cousin: Star Sticker and his date: Heart Sticker. Summary Team Blizzard was tasked with setting up the exterior with activities and making it look nice. Team Rocky Road, meanwhile, was tasked with cooking for the couple and turning the local restaurant into a romantic scene. Team Blizzard had gone outdoors to the park to set up multiple activities, such as JUMANJI???? JOKE FLOWER! ARE YOU INSANE?!? Anyways, before we get trapped in the jungle for 20 years, the challenge started off with snowy grabbing some heart-shaped balloons. then Joke Flower took out a balloon animal kit and made some more balloons. Snowy gave himself, JF, and Turquoise some fireworks (they are fake but dont tell the date ��). Joke flower then... hops into a computer bag... WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?! *ahem* anyways, Joke flower hopped into her bag, tossing out a piano, a stage, a microphone, some guitars and other instruments, and an amplifier. meanwhile, Snowy took out some connect four. Joke Flower exited the bag using a ladder. Ender pear-erm. Ender Eye showed up and now the trio became a... quadro? Joke Flower then hopped back into her bag to fetch some more instruments then she exited using helicopter. Turquoise came up with an amazing idea of giving the stickers a helicopter tour! snowy came back with more board games. Joke Flower says she is a good pilot and admits that she only crashed 2/5ths of the time. then she took out a bouquet attempting to confess her love to Snowy, only to fail saying it was a decoration. love life, am i right? with 1 minute to spare, they set up a lemonade stand for the stickers. When they arived, Ender eye, turquoise, and Joke flower started playing instruments. JF gave up after only playing 'happy birthday' on the trumpet. then she said a date pun. Oh shi- we forgot about virus capsule. yea, she worked on the lemonade stand. JF was then put behind the stage with Snowy for a magic show where she was sawed in half! she is ok. moving on. After the trick, the sticlers went to the restraunt. Blizzard won this challenge. Team Rocky Road had stayed indoors, with Proklondike giving everybody job roles. Cat Headband was in charge of decoration, Custard Pudding was the waiter, Asteroid was... there, and CKFP and JSFB were in charge of cooking. Asteroid had requested to go outside towards the tower to 'help decorate' the tower. He was holding a large saw, which Proklondike realized shortly after what he was doing. As the others prepared, the two had a small fight and Asteroid was put in a time-out. After the two got back, Proklondike told CP to pay close attention to their 5th personality. and Asteroid. Proklondike then opened up the 5th personality, which began to insult people. The couple was halfway through the park when Cat Headband finished the decorations, which were romantic messages and hearts drawn in ketchup and mustard on the walls. Asteroid tried to flee again, but CP was keeping a watch over him. Shortly after being thrown by Proklondike's 5th personality, which now had tentacles, he had snuck into the kitchen. Inside, CKFP and JSFB were looking through the kitchen supplies and preparing themselves. Asteroid looked for escape options as the couple arrived. They ordered their meal, and Proklondike entertained them whilst the order was coming through. Unfortunately, there was no time to make the dessert. So, their only option was to serve a part of CP. CP, regrettably, allowed the group to do so since they had no other options. The meal was considered delicious, and they went on their way. Despite the meal being considered delicious, Rocky Road lost due to being slower with the pudding and serving part of CP. So, they were up for elimination. This is also the elimination in which Hair Bow was eliminated.